Love beyond death
by Snowflakessy
Summary: AU. He was a talented pianist, she was an unknown painter. They met unexpectantly. And through illness, music and painting, they both discover love with each other...and not even death could take them apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my very first story. I hope you will enjoy it :)**

**By the way, English is NOT my first language so I apologize for every grammar mistakes. I try very hard to be careful about it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach otherwise Hinamori wouldn't be obsess by Aizen and Hitsugaya and her would already be together.**

Love beyond death.

Chapter 1

The entire room was plunged into darkness but the stage where stood a beautiful dark grand piano.

A young man sat before the piano and slowly put his long slender fingers on the ivory keys as the large room was filled with a soft but complex melody.

Eyes closed, the young man with extraordinary spiky white hair played without paying any attention at the audience as if he was in his own world, unreachable.

As he played the final chord, the last note resounded in the room before fading into silence when a loud clapping filled the room. The young pianist opened his eyes revealing amazing bright green iris. He walked toward his audience and bowed before leaving the stage.

A beautiful orange haired woman walked toward him and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations Toushirou! It was an amazing show!"

He chuckled lightly. "Thanks Matsumoto. But you're strangling me!"

"Ooops! Sorry sorry but you were so fantastic." She laughed and continued

"I supposed that you're happy! It was your last show before your vacation. You can rest now and compose without any pressure!" She smiled motherly at him.

He sighed and nodded. Yes, his last show. He had performed non stop for 3 months around Asia and to be honest, he was exhausted. It had seemed that holiday and rest were out of his vocabulary for a long time.

At the young age of 22, he was already a well known pianist. Beginning at the age of 2, it had appeared that he was a prodigy, a genius. At 6, he could already play complicated classical music such as Mozart or Chopin with such ease he could outshine any experienced pianist. At 8, he began to write his own music.

He quietly left toward the exit where a hundred people were waiting for him. Although he was what we could say famous, Toushirou was living a very normal life. The people attending his concerts were often pianists themselves or piano music lovers. And tough he generally avoided people like the plague; he always signed a few autographs for his fans as a thanks.

After a dozen of autographs signed, Toushirou along with Matsumoto exited the building and reaching his car, he drove toward their hotel. Matsumoto sitting in the passenger seat turned toward Toshirou and said:

"So, have you decided where you'll go for your holiday? Now that you're on a break, I am too."

"I was thinking about visiting my grand-mother. It's been a while since I saw her." He replied

"Mmmm, yeah you're right. It's been very hectic these months. I think she'll be very glad to see you. Well I'll stay in Tokyo. And after all the work I've done lately, I think I deserve a few round of sake, don't you think?!" she exclaimed and wicked at him smiling mischievously.

He snorted: "All the work you've done lately? Are you kidding me? You did nothing but annoying me and getting drunk with Hisagi and Kyouraku during the last 3 months. I still wonder why I don't fire you."

She gasped at him and exclaimed: "Mou , you're so mean, Toushiro! No wonder you still don't have a girlfriend! With your bad temper, you'll probably just make them run far away!"

He glared at her and grimaced.

"Don't change the subject. And I don't need nor do I want a girlfriend." A flash of a red haired girl found in his room passed through his mind and he shuddered. "By the way, stop trying to set me up! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

She laughed. "Oh you're thinking about that crazy red haired girl aren't you? I'm sorry but I didn't know she was a psychopath stalker. Haha it was so funny though, you had screamed like a girl and god, you'd have seen you, you were so terrified that I wondered for a moment if you'll pass out." She teased him. "Is that why you're so afraid of girls Toushirou?

If looks could kill, Matsumoto would have been dead by now.

He mumbled something along with the words _kill someday_ and _stupid drinker addict._

Then, he stopped and got out of the car followed by an amused Matsumoto. He entered the hotel and seeing Matsumoto's drinking mates at the bar, he shook his head, mumbling about useless drink addict co-worker and left toward the elevator to return to his room ignoring Matsumoto's loud scream at seeing sake as she run to the bar.

Entering his room, he fell on the bed already asleep before his head hit the pillow.

The next day, Toushirou closed his luggage and left the hotel. Matsumoto and the others were staying in Tokyo while he would visit Baa-chan in Karakura. He put his luggage in his car and started the engine.

_Karakura Town._

Hinamori Momo was late for work. She has again overslept and was now in a hurry. She ran toward her bike and cycled to the tiny but appreciated restaurant. The owner, Urahara Kisuke was what she'd called a kind yet mad man. Mysterious, he always seemed to know everything and would hide behind his stupid fan which she find very unnerving.

She stopped behind the "Urahara Restaurant" and ran toward the changing room. After putting her uniform (which she find way to revealing for her taste), she entered the kitchen, greeting everyone. She didn't notice a man leaning behind her.

"You're late Momo-chan" he whispered to her ear making the young brown hair woman jumped.

She turned around and lowered her head apologizing:

"I'm sorry Urahara-san. I overslept, it… it won't happen again."

The owner laughed. "Ara, don't worry Momo-chan. It's okay, you're not that late. But be sure it doesn't happen often okay?"

"Hai, arigatou Urahara-san." She smiled sweetly and bowed to him before leaving to the front of the restaurant.

A tall tan-skinned woman stood next to him, silently watching the young woman leaving. She sighed and whispered: "Poor girl. Life hasn't been easy for her. It's amazing how she can still smile and laugh wholeheartedly after everything that happened to her."

Urahara nodded and unfold his fan. "She may look frail but she's very strong. She has a strong will"

"Ohayo Momo-chan!" A petite with wide amethyst eyes woman greeted her.

"Rukia-chan! Ohayo!" Momo smiled. Rukia was her best friend. They had met at high school during junior year when Rukia moved into town. They had instantly liked each other and became inseparable. Although they were friends, they were completely opposites. While Momo was a shy and sweet girl, Rukia was loud and straightforward who didn't fear anyone. She was _very _small but she could take with no problem a guy twice her size.

"How are you today? You're feeling well? Not feeling faint? Why were you late?" Rukia inquired.

Momo shook her head and smiled at her, her brown eyes softening at her worried friend.

"I'm feeling good today. And I was late because I overslept. No need to worry." Rukia sighed in relief and smiled genuinely.

After being diagnosed her leukemia at 17, Momo had felt like the world had stopped. Her world had been turned upside down but Rukia had been there. She had been there for her, supporting her and something Momo will always be thankul is that she never pity her or change her attitude toward her.

"Hey, you two! Stop chatting and work! We have customers." Someone yell at them.

The girls both turned around and made a mock salute at Jinta, the short annoying boy who gave them in return a murderous glare. Rukia and Momo looked at each other before laughing out loud.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Review are _really_ appreciated :)**

**If someone wants to tell me any errors, please tell so I can correct.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The night was still young when Hitsugaya arrived in front of his childhood house. He opened the door and a strong, delicious smell filled his nose.

"Obaa-chan? Are you there?"

He walked in the living room and an old petite woman appeared from the kitchen. Seeing his grand child, her eyes widened.

"Toushirou-kun! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked

"What? Can't I come to visit you?" He asked

She smiled shaking her head "Of course you can. But it's been a while since I saw you. How long will you stay?"

Guilt filled his heart. He would normally visit her once a week to check on her and not let her alone for too long but since the announcement of his tour, he had been so busy that he hadn't found the time to see her. Knowing his uneasiness, Matsumoto had guaranteed him to make Ichigo looked after her since he was still living in the town. Even though this guy was sometimes getting on his nerve, he knew he could trust him.

A little smile appeared in his face. "Actually, I'm on holiday so I intended to stay here at Karakura. I hope that carrot-top didn't bother you much while I was away. "

"Toushirou, you shouldn't called him that. It's rude and Kurosaki-kun was very polite and educated, he shouldn't scold so much though or he'll have early wrinkles."

He sneered in response.

"Don't laugh. You're exactly like him." He frowned in annoyance. "See? You'll have wrinkles before age."

"Hn!" He turned so his back would meet her.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm not!"

She chuckled softly. "Now, come and sit. You must be hungry. Come on."

He murmured inaudible and sat in front of her and closing his eyes inhaled deeply her delicious cooking. He knew no one who could cook better than her. He had missed it. He's always looked forward dinnertime whenever he got back from school or sport practice.

He clapped his hands, chopsticks between them. "Itadakimasu"

****

It was almost midnight when Toushirou got off his bed, unable to sleep. He went downstairs and entering the living-room, he put his hand on the piano and closed his eyes, feeling his long time friend's presence. He sat on the bench and after a long moment, laid his slender fingers on the keys.

Outside of the Hitsugaya's mansion, the complete silence was only disturbed by the deep soft melody of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

Hitsugaya's grandmother was sleeping soudly, a small smile on her face.

****

It was a sunny Sunday when Momo woke up. She opened her tired eyes, yawning and got off the bed. She stretched her arms and quickly took her shower. She went to the kitchen and took a French croissant with a culp of milk before heading to the living room where an amazing collection of painting was resting. She sat in front of the easel, and began to paint her unfinished art. At Rukia's request, she sold her painting to her brother's gallery to gain extra money, Momo living on her own refusing anyone's help and with her treatment, her waitress job at the restaurant wouldn't have been enough for her to survive.

The phone suddenly rang making her jumped, startled. She answered:

"Hello?"

"Momo! It's Rukia. I'm on my way to your apartment for the paintings! I'll be there in 15 minutes okay?"

"Yes sure! There are 5 of them that are ready. I'm waiting for you!"She said excited.

Rukia laughed. "Okay, see you later lil' peach!"

She hung up.

Momo quickly took her currently work and hid it in her room. This painting she was actually working on was a present to Rukia. It'll be her birthday in two weeks and knowing Rukia's obsession with Chappy the rabbit, she decided to paint her beloved Chappy for her. As she returned to the living room to wait for Rukia, she violently felt the urge of throwing up. She ran toward the bathroom, bending toward to sink. Afterward, she felt dizzy and fainted, lying on the floor…

****

Rukia was worried. She tried to call Momo to tell her that she'd probably be late because of this stupid red hair friend of them. Renji apparently hadn't succeeded at waking up at time which resulted in her throwing him a bucket of very cold water. Renji had screamed (in a very high pitched girl's voice) big words at her and to make him shut his big vulgar mouth, she kicked him hard in the chin and yelled at him to hurry. He obediently obeyed.

"Damn it! She doesn't answer! What the hell is going on? Renji hurry up!"

Renji looked at her and tried to calm her down.

"Rukia, calm down. It won't do any good for you to worry like that. "He tried to convince her without truly believing it himself. He was also worried though he tried not to show it; it wasn't like Momo to not answer the phone. Unconsciously, he sped up the car.

As they arrived at her apartment, Rukia was frantically looking for her keys while Renji continuously knocked at the door, no one answered.

"I found the key. Move up, Renji!" He couldn't help but snorted at her order.

She opened the door and entered. A deathly silence welcomed them as they walked into the living-room. The room usually very bright and warm was awfully dark and cold in spite of the sun outside. A shiver ran down her spine as she scanned the room.

"Momo? Momo, where are you? "

She walked toward the bathroom while Renji went to the kitchen.

Rukia paused in front of the bathroom, shocked and gasped.

"Momo! Momo! Are you okay? Momo! Can you hear me?"

Rukia dropped near her, checked her pulsed and after being sure that she was still alive, lightly slapping her in the cheeks. She didn't react.

"Renji! Call an ambulance! Hurry! She's in the bathroom!" Rukia yelled

Renji ran toward the two of them, cellphone near his ear and looked at the two before his eyes locked with Rukia's, both reflecting fear…

****

Toushirou got up on his bed grabbing his head in his hands. He felt like hell, like a camion had rolled him over and over. He took his bag and took a small bottle containing a single pill. He swallowed it hoping to erase at least for a few hours his headache. Hearing his grand-mother's call, he went downstairs only to be welcomed by a yummy breakfast.

He smiled at her. "Ohayo baa-chan. You didn't have to wake up so early to make me breakfast you know?"

"Ah but you know it's never a bother for me to cook, especially for you."

His eyes softened at her. After his parent's death when he was young, she took care of him, raising him like he was her own child. Because of his intelligence and his cold attitude, he had always scared people around him not daring to approach him. It went worse when his parents died: he went colder than ever and built a wall around him. His piano had been his only salvation at that time but Baa-chan had been able of passing through his wall. She had never been afraid of him like the other did and that was why he loved her.

"Baa-chan! I'm going to take a walk, I'll be home soon!"

He walked down the street looking up at the sky, grimaced at the sunny and hot weather. He bought new pills (if he didn't know better, he would've thought he was addicted) and went to the florist to buy a bunch of orchids, his mother's favorite.

He hadn't visited his parents' grave for half a year. He knew that Baa-chan visited them weekly, he could have asked her to go with him but he wanted to be alone with them. He didn't recall them clearly and without their family pictures, he would've been unable to describe them.

His phone's ring drew him back into reality. He checked the ID and sighed at the name. Matsumoto, who else?

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" He answered

"What? No even a "hello Rangiku, how are you"? You're so rude. Humph! Anyway, I wanted to know how you've been."

"Matsumoto, you saw me two days ago. Nothing much happened. I'm better than ever especially without your incessant annoying voice. "Before she could reply, he hung up the phone.

And as he walked across the street, a man in his car was staring at his phone cursing on whoever hung up on him.

He didn't notice the young white haired boy crossing the street… well… not fast enough...

Hearing a terrified scream, the piano prodigy turned around and noticing the horrified looks of the pedestrians turned his head. His eyes widened at the red car. He shut his eyes and instinctively lifted his arms, dropping the bunch of flowers on the ground.

**

* * *

****Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I****'m personally not satisfied with this chapter but I hope you will like it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's chapter 3! It's way longer than the other two.**

**So about my collection of one shot: I decided to do it. I have an idea for the first chapter: The story will take place at the beach... and we all know Shiro doesn't like the heat (exactly like me...).**

**Okay! Read and enjoy ! :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Inoue Orihime was scouring the entire hospital for Doctors Kurosaki Isshin. Out of breath, she reached the cafeteria where the man was talking animatedly with Ishida Ruyken, best surgeon of the hospital.

"Kurosaki-sensei! Unohana-sensei is calling for you. Two wounded are coming! We are understaffed down here. One is apparently severely injured, knocked down by a car; the other is one of your patients. Her name is Hinamori Momo. She fainted in her apartment; a high fever has appeared followed by convulsions.

"Shit. Well Ryuken, duty calls! Thanks for paying me lunch by the way! Let's go,Orihime-chan." He ran toward the entrance of the hospital followed by the breathless nurse.

Two ambulances arrived at the same time. As the paramedics got them out of the car, they rushed them side by side the two unconscious peoples. Very subtly, almost unnoticeable, the back of their hands brushed each other slightly…

_***_

_Three days later_

At 9:30am, Hitsugaya Toushirou difficulty opened his eyes, disoriented.

"_Damn, my head… Ah... What the hell happened?" _

As he was about to get up, the door opened, revealing an orange haired man with a white blouse.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Took your damn time. How're you feeling?"

He blinked his eyes several times making sure he wasn't in a nightmare. "Kurosaki? What're you doing here? What happened to me? Why I'm here?" he asked.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "You don't remember? You got run over by a car. It wasn't pretty, trust me. You were bleeding everywhere. We almost lost you a few time, you lucky one."

He grimaced. "Damn. How long I've been out?"

"Three days. Everyone one was worried. I was almost scared your grandma was going to pass out. Don't worry, Rangiku-san 's taking care of her right now." He said hoping to ease the panic reflecting on his eyes.

HItsugaya nodded, reassured. He looked around him and noticed his surrounding. "Wh…What the….? Why are there candies all over my room?" His voice was clearly showing annoyance.

Ichigo smirked. "Ah that. I suppose everyone thought you'll be more a candy man than a flower one. Actually, Rangiku-san wanted to bring sake but unfortunately for her it's not allowed."

Hitsugaya sighed as he held his head in his hands. This damn headache was getting worse. Sensing his friend tiredness, Ichigo looked at him, worried. Though he would never admit it, he had been very scared of losing one of his friends.

"You should rest for now. I'll tell the others that you woke up."

Hitsugaya acquiesced as he felt his eyes closed themselves.

***

Ichigo was walking towards Unohana Retsu's office when he smashed into something… or rather someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

He looked down to see a very petite raven haired girl with amethysts eyes on the ground, looking up at him, scowling. He frowned.

"Well, sorry but you're so small that it's hard to see you. Midget."

The girl flushed from embarrassment or angriness (or both, he wasn't sure) clenching her fists.

"Who're you calling midget, carrot-top? I am not small; it's you who is abnormally tall." She yelled.

"Yeah, sure, then you must be around a lot of abnormal people. And what're you doing here alone, kiddo? It's not a place for children, you know?"

Her eyes widened in indignation as she gasped.

"K---ki—kid? Who you're calling a kid? I'm 20 years old, you moron!" She then kicked him in the shin, hard before storming out, furious.

"_Oh damn! That stupid midget can kick really hard…."_

***

"I CAN'T believe it! Who the heck does he think he is? He's so pretentious, does he think because he wears a damn white blouse make him better than anyone?"

Rukia burst into the room like a hurricane, furious. Momo quietly reading a book on her bed looked up at her, her eyes questioning.

"Seems like someone's not happy right now? What's wrong? You're like ready to kill someone. Has Chappy the rabit been cancelled this year?"

Rukia turned at her, horrified. "What? Of course not. TV Tokyo would never dare or they'll hear me, for sure! No, it's this idiot doctor… who does he think he is? This pretentious, rude, stupid…"

"Okay! I get it." Momo interrupted her, her hand raised. She was grinning widely, her excited eyes reflecting mischief.

"Sooo, what this mysterious guy did for you to be so enraged?"

"He called me _it._" She muttered. Understanding filled the younger woman, her mouth forming a perfect 'o'. He had said the forbidden word. If there was one thing, Rukia couldn't bear was to be called _Midget _or anything relating to it. She was a small girl by any standards; in their high school days boys often thought she was completely defenseless. Oh!How they regret making this assumption. She had showed them that despite being tiny, she was perfectly capable of fighting. Momo resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

"Well, I supposed you gave him a piece of your mind then." A little smile on her amused face.

"Hell yeah, I'm sure he'll feel pain walking for the two days after. He thought I was a child, that carrot-top."

Momo straightened up brusquely, mouth wide open.

"Carrot-top, you said? Wasn't he wearing a permanent scold on his face?" Rukia nodded, looking at her confused

She laughed. "Oh, that's Kurosaki-sensei's son. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia stared at her, stunned. "Ichigo? He's a strawberry? How do you know him?"

"Yeah, I met him when I was checked on. He was really nice and polite, not rude at all and definitely not pretentious."

As Rukia was about to reply, her phone rang. She looked apologetically at her friend who nodded, understanding. Momo looked by the window; the weather had cooled down a lot these past days. Winter was definitely installed. She watched the sky crying out its tears as she relaxed on her bed, closing her eyes. She listened to the soft sounds of the dropping rain against the window.

"It was Urahara-san. The restaurant is overwhelmed; I have to go back to work... Momo? " Rukia whispered.

She was asleep. Rukia carefully pulled up the blanket on her before quietly leaving the room.

***

It was already dark outside when she woke up. She looked at the clock: 11pm. Too bad, it was too late for getting something to eat and honestly, she wasn't fond of the hospital food. She got off the bed, stretching her sore legs before leaving her room. The corridor was empty; she wandered around the hospital bored until her steps headed her to the roof with only a tiny door separated them. She opened it and immediately a light breeze came to brush against her pink cheeks.

She moved forward leaning against the grille and inhaled deeply appreciating the cool air on her face. The weather was cold but she welcomed it gladly, she had had enough of being closed inside like a prisoner. She hated the hospital, everything was so unwelcoming and colorless; the walls, the sheets, and even the doctors were in white with no ounce of color. She was here with nothing but the constant reminder of her coming death. So deeply in thought, she didn't notice the young man on the ground resting against the wall watching her.

***

He just wanted to be alone, to be able to think. Matsumoto had come to visit him with the rest of the troop earlier, they'd filled his room with more candies, much to his dismay (did they think he was a kid?), balloons and sake (he didn't want to know how they managed to bring it.) Of course, knowing how they were, he had been pretty sure that Matsumoto and Hisagi would be dead drunk; Ichigo and Ikkaku would end fighting but since they were in a hospital, they probably would fight on an arm wrestling match and the others would bet on them. Noisy as they both were, an enraging nurse burst into the room yelling at them and throwing all of them outside of the hospital.

Tired of being cloistered inside, he had decided to go out on the roof until Unohana Retsu came to him demanding to talk.

_Flash-back _

"Please, take a sit, Hitsugaya-san." Unohana sat on her desk and took a file revealing a ton of photos of a brain. She clipped the scans on the light board.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to come." He nodded. "This is the results of the MRI we did on you." She paused as if awaiting his agreement to continue. He frowned in confusion. A sad smile appeared on her face as she looked at him. She has always hated to do this, bring bad news, lethal news even more when she faced young patients. She had after all become a doctor to save people not announcing bad things.

"I understand it's confusing right now but I have to ask. Have you got a lot of headaches these past days? Felt sometimes faint or nauseous?" She inquired. He didn't like that. What didn't she just go to the point? Why all these questions? He simply stared at her refusing to answer.

She sighed. "I take it as a yes" She murmured to herself. "I know what I'm going to tell you won't be easy to accept but I need you to stay calm." She deeply took a breath. "You are at the last stage of cancer. The tumor is located on an inaccessible position, it's on the frontal lobe and extending on the temporal lobe therefore it'll be difficult to perform surgery."

Was it a nightmare? If he was dreaming then he really hoped he'll wake up soon in his room and forget this horrible dream. Or maybe it was a really bad joke from his friends to scare him. No, they wouldn't do this to them, they weren't sordid enough.

"_It's strange."_ The world seemed to have stopped, everything he saw was in slow motion, even the cursed words from this kind doctor seemed to be to slow for him to comprehend. His mind was dumb, he couldn't register anything. Was it even real? It seemed so. Everything looked real: the doctor looked real with her worried eyes on him; the chair he was grabbing on so hard his knuckles were white was definitely real. This light board and his MRI looked too real. He wished they would disappear.

He looked by the window, it was raining hard. He loved the rain, did the sky wanted to comfort him somehow? He looked back at the woman and her words came back to him like a broken record. "Last stage of cancer. Inaccessible position. Difficult surgery." He was going to die. Inoperable: it was the unsaid word. What she seemed to try to make him understand. He was on death row. He was alone now only to be haunted by death.

Abruptly, he stood up, knocking the chair over.

"How long…?" he asked sharply, never leaving her eyes. She frowned. "How much time have I left?"

She breathed out a sigh and closed her eyes briefly.

"It's very hard to tell, Hitsugaya-san. It depends on a lot of things as the individual, how fast the tumor is extending, how you react to treatments or…"

"I'm just asking an approximation, Dr Unohana." He harshly interrupted her.

"I'll say about a year, maybe two."

Hitsugaya looked down at his feet and mumbled a strangled "Thank you" before storming out of the office running. Where? He didn't know nor really care for the matter. All he wanted was to escape this horrific place, to run as far as he could from everything. He finally ended up at the roof and collapsed on the floor, grabbing his head on his hands. He didn't know how long he's been like that and frankly he didn't care. There was nothing to care now. A pair of foot in front of me made him look up. Kurosaki. As he was about to ask him to leave him alone, Ichigo threw a bag full of candies at him before turning around. Before leaving, he looked over his shoulders and said: "We thought you might be hungry so we bought you this. Look, I don't know what happened in there, but know that you aren't alone Toushirou." With this, he left the younger man alone with his thoughts.

_End Flash-back _

***

Suddenly, the calm silence was disturbed by a loud growl coming from a very hungry stomach. Momo vividly reopened her eyes and put a hand of her stomach, embarrassed.

She moaned. "Mou I know, I'm hungry too, trust me. But there's nothing to eat and we stuck in this place. We just have to wait for a few long hours so please stop making strange noises." She said talking to her belly.

It was embarrassing, talking to her belly like that. At least, she was alone and no one could think that she had lost her mind nor heard the loud sounds her empty stomach could make. All of sudden, a coughing reached her ears. _"Oh oh…"_ She could already feel the heat rising on her cheeks as she turned around, only to meet the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He looked at her with a strange expression, mi-amused mi-annoyed, with a small smirk on his face. He held out his right hand at her, surprised she looked at his hand where a bag of candies were asking to be eaten. She looked at his face, confused.

"You seemed to be very hungry. I still have a lot of these and it appeared to me that your stomach couldn't have waited a few hours." He shrugged his shoulders.

If she could have been redder, there would be smoke getting out of her ears and noise.

"Umm, thank you very much." She was pretty damn sure that she was going to faint from embarrassment. "Red alert, red alert! _What should I do? Oh my god, there's this guy absolutely stunning in front of her who had heard her talking to her belly… he must think I'm crazy._ _Grr, Momo! Get a hold of yourself!" _

"Are you alright? You look very red." He said, putting out of her thoughts.

"Yes, yes I'm great! Hahaha…." A long silence occurred. She didn't dare looking at him and so kept her eyes on the ground.

"What are you doing here so late?" He asked trying to make her comfortable.

"I….I just wanted to get some fresh air, I was sick of being inside."

He nodded though she couldn't see him. He had been at first annoyed of being disturbed by her presence, even more when she didn't acknowledge him at all. But somehow he had found himself fascinated by her peaceful face. She had looked so calm, so vulnerable and for a moment, it was like nothing else matter, there were just the both of them, alone under the moonlight.

"Yeah, I can understand that." A deep sigh left his mouth making her look at him.

"And you? What are you doing here so late?" He looked at the sky. _"He's so melancholic."_ She thought.

"I needed a place to be alone."

"Do you want me to leave?" She didn't want to disturb him if he didn't want company.

He half smirked. "No, it's okay. You can stay. Your presence is ... surprisingly very soothing."

She couldn't help but blushed. She moved forward him and sat next to him. A relaxing silence surrounded them. They didn't know each other for more than a few minutes but they found themselves comfortable with each other. Hinamori took a quick glance at him discreetly; he had bandages around his arms. Not that discreetly since he caught her glance.

"Car accident. Got run over by a car." He shrugged while she gasped in horror.

"Does it hurt?" She asked almost timidly.

"Not really. There're bandages all over my body." She made a face and he chuckled.

"It's not as bad as it sound, promise." He touched his arms, lost in thoughts and turned to her.

"And you, what's your reason?"

Pink colored her baby face. "I fainted." He lifted an eyebrow before scanning her. "You do look a little skinny."

She huffed. "I am not anorexic. I eat perfectly well." His lips turned up a little. "I never said that."

"You implied." She pouted, unhappy, crossing her arms.

He wanted to laugh. She was really cute with this pout. His eyes softened at her, she looked so fragile though, so easily breakable. He glanced at her arms; her wrist was so tiny and small. Could she survive in this insane world where they're living? But as he looked up at her face, he saw the fierce determination and resolve living in her warm chocolate eyes.

Unaware of his stare, she looked down at her watch and gasped. _"1:30am already? Ouah, I completely lost track on time!"_ She got up and turned to her new found companion as he looked up.

"It's getting very late now. I should go. Good night!" She turned around not seeing him nodded. She was near the door when she remembered something. She turned around and loudly said:

"By the way, I'm Momo, Hinamori Momo! Nice to meet you!" She said a large grin on her face.

He blinked at her before smiling a tiny smile. "Hitsugaya Toushirou. Nice to meet you too."

She laughed happily and waved at him leaving him chuckling at her enthusiasm. "Please Kami-sama, let me see him again! Please." She prayed her hands clasped again each other. What she didn't know was that he was wishing the same thing.

* * *

**It's Wednesday today, I look at the clock and read 11h50 pm. I'm so tired... yawn... my eyes are half-closed right now. My legs are hurting like I had run a marathon... sooo tired.... I still managed to update today, i'm happy :p**

******Read and Review ! thank you :D**

******Kazeshini has an awesome crazy maniac laugh! OMG i love it... Sode no Shirayuki is beautiful and awesome. Blow a icy goodbye to Ichigo: love it. She's very graceful...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Hinamori woke up happily. Last night felt like a dream. Did it really happened? Has she really met this gorgeous white haired boy at the roof a hospital of all places?

Hinamori squealed like a little girl, not believing her luck. She wanted to see him, talk to him again.

She didn't know why. After all, she's been in this hateful place for a long long time and she's gotten quite a few friends here, but Hinamori never felt as much comfortable as she was with him. And she's just known him for a few hours!

A knock on her door got out of her daydreaming, Rukia entered with her big artwork pocket folder under her arm, and a bag screaming food on the other.

"Morning, little sunshine, See what I brought you!" Rukia exclaimed as she sat by her side.

"My god, I love you! I thought I'd die of boredom at this rate, Did you know Kurosaki-sensei said I had to stay for 3 more days?" She frowned, not at all happy about this as she took her folder,

"See, that's why I'm always telling you to not overdo it. Your fault here, girl. No one to blame but you."

"Wow thanks a lot, I feel way better about it now." Momo said sarcastically.

Rukia laughed, patting her friend's head. "I love you too, sunshine! Come on, let's eat the good home-made breakfast I made you before the doc check you."

A deilicous smell filled the room as Hinamori checked the food: Onigiri and Maki. Rukia wasn't a bad cook, far from it but she always loved making Onigiri and Maki, they both would devour it in less time than it took Renji to lost his temper (mostly at Jinta,)

5 days passed by without much excitement, her days consisting mostly of endless tests, Rukia visiting (she managed to bring Renji with her which is an exploit, Renji having a allergy of hospital), She hadn't seen Hitsugaya since that night.

He was seriously sick of it. He always hated hospital but right now, he despised it, abhorred even. That's why Hitsugaya Toushirou found himself taking the stairs up to the roof to be alone or he would have seriously lose it. Never would have he thought to find the brown haired girl he talked with, days ago, stretching with a IV on her arm.

He slowly approached her, not sure of what he was doing, still keeping a good distance from her. He wasn't the kind of guy who liked to talk or even be around people. He didn't know how to approach people, let alone a girl !

But as odd as it might be, he already liked her. He just talked to her once but he knew she was genuine.

He cleared his throat, letting her know she wasn't alone anymore. The same gesture at their first meeting.

She turned around startled to be disturbed at her stretching exercise and soon turned crimson.

"Hi..." She said shyly almost embarrassed.

"Hey, long time no see..." He said as shyly as she was.

She nodded unsure of what to say. She wanted to see him again, yes, but she hadn't imagined the reunion like that. She wasn't prepared to see him at all.

"So... what are you doing?" He wanted to smack his head on the wall. What are you doing? Isn't it a stupid damn question? So much for being a genuis... Wait wait wait a minute! What the hell was happening to him? He wouldn't have cared to know if it was a stupid question or not before... Why would he care right now? Damn it, must be this bitch of tumor messing with his head.

"Just relaxing a bit. The weather's nice so I thought fresh air would do me great... "

Awkward. This whole situation was awkward. The magic of that night was lost, it wasn't Hinamori and Hitsugaya trying to find peace on a roof; now there were simply just two strangers who didn't know a thing about each other.

She didn't know what to say. And seems like he didn't know what to say either.

Yes, it was definitely awkward.

Hitsugaya looked around his surrounding, ill at ease. He spotted her easel and curiously started to walk toward it.

"Is that yours?" He asked pointing at the easel. She flushed walking toward it.

"Hmm yeah... It's not finished though." She was nervous. It was the first time a stranger was seeing her work first hand, her best friend has always been the first to see it.

Somehow sensing her discomfort, he paused and simply nodded.

He could understand her discomfort; after all he didn't like having people around him when composing. He couldn't work with people around. She's probably the same. Many artist were in their own world that nobody could invade. It was their own heaven. He was probably trespassing in her heaven right now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

She shook her head. "It's fine really. The roof's a public place."

He smirked. "Actually, I doubt it. I don't think patients are meant to go here. After all, what'll happen if you were to faint with no one else around?"

She smiled. "Right, then what about a car accident injured man who has huge bandages that happen to have let's say, a reopen wound on a roof alone with no one around?"

"Aren't you a bit extreme there? My wounds are healing nicely, the doc said my injuries were as bad as they look. And I'm pretty strong too. _You_, on the other hand, look quite white. And you should cover yourself more with this wind", pointing at the sky, "or you'll be sicker."

She held his gaze defiantly. "I'm pretty strong too you know. Look can't be deceiving, haven't you heard of that?"

They held eyes, challenging each other. They didn't hear the voice coming from the door until too late.

At the door was standing Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo both swearing at each other … until they see their respective friends on a gaze contest. They both quickly shut down.

Of course, Ichigo being as subtle as he was shouted loudly, arms crossed: "What's going on here?"

The two concerned turned at them, blushing. Hitsugaya cleared his throat, a frown perfectly in place; looked at Ichigo who raised an eyebrow, a smirk threatening to appear.

"None of your business. What're you doing here?"

"The doc wants to see you right now. I've been looking for you for hours now!"

"Well, you found me. Let's go then." He made a quick exit, nodding at Hinamori. Ichigo followed him not before smirking at the both girls.

Now alone, Rukia slowly approached her friend, eyes narrowed.

"Soooooo what in the world were you doing with him? I thought you said you were going to 'work'"

"I was! But he came and then we just... talked" Although there wasn't much talk, she thought.

"Huh huh" Not believing one second. "So you were just 'talking' ? Doesn't look like so. You were more like lost in each other's eyes you know? Like lovey-dovey eyes! Honestly, Momo , it was disgusting!"

Hinamori gasped, shocked. "We weren't! How can you say that? He just a... just a friend!"

"Just a friend huh? You never did this with Renji or with Kira and boy knows he has the biggest crush on you since forever! Poor boy, he's gonna be crushed when he'll learn he lost his chance for the genius pianist!" Rukia teased.

"Kira's good friend. He doesn't have a crush on me." She denied adamantly. "And what do you mean by genius pianist?" She asked; confused.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Don't tell me you dont know who this guy is, girl!" Looking at her friend, still confused. She sighed loudly. "He's one of the best pianist of Japan! He's known all around Asia and trust me, a lot of girls would love to be in your shoes right now!"

Hinamori's eyes threatened to got out of their orbs and Rukia had to laugh at her flabbergasted expression. "Yep, sunshine! You just met one of the hottest guy of Japan and you didn't even know!"

* * *

"Man, you should have seen you earlier! It was the first time I saw you hitting on a girl!" Ichigo exlaimed.

His friend snorted. "I did not flirt with her. I don't flirt. I don't hit on girls. Period."

"Keep telling yourself that, shorty. You were. Man, wait until Rangiku-san hear about that!" He laughed.

Hitsugaya abruptly stopped and turned him.

"You will not and I repeat, you will not tell anything about this to Matsumoto or to anyone, hear me? Or I swear, I'll tell her about the day you saw her when she just got out of the shower, _naked." _

Ichigo turned crimson. "Hey, it was an accident. I didn't mean to!"

"Well accident or not, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know."

The strawberrry narrowed his eyes. "Fine! My mouth's shut."

"Good." And Hitsugaya resumed his walk toward Unohana Retsu's office

But it wasn't because Ichigo said he'll never tell meant that he couldn't enjoy teasing his friend.

"I didn't know you knew Hinamori. How did you meet her?" Orange haired asked.

Toushirou raised his eyes at him, surprised.

"How did you know her name's was Hinamori?" He retorqued.

"Tskk tskk, I ask first." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"I met her five days ago on the roof. We talked a bit. That's all."

Ichigo laughed. "Oh! Then you arranged an another meeting on the roof, the very same roof you first met, to see her again? I didn't know you were a romantic at heart!"

The prodigy glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are you drunk or something? You sound like Matsumoto"

The last sentence stopped Ichigo right in his track. He looked horrified. "I do not sound like Matsumoto!"

Toushirou smirked. "Hit a nerve? So anyway, are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Humph! She's my father's patient. He followed her since she was 17. A very sweet and lively girl. Can't imagine how she's friend with the other midget. She hit damn hard for a girl as tall as an apple.

"Since she was 17?" He asked. Didn't she just faint? Why a doctor would follow her that long?

"Yep, she was diagnosed leukemia. She's waiting for a bone marrow. Unfortunately for her, she has a very rare blood type and no family left. Life hasn't been easy on her."

The conversation ended here as they approached Unohana's office.

"Well, good luck, shorty. I have some patients to see. See yah."

* * *

The meeting didn't turned good. Turned out she wanted to keep him longer to check the progression of the kill brain. Well, as much as he respected the doctor, he really wasn't fond of hospital unlike Ichigo. That's why he declined the offer without any hesitation and three days later, he found himself signing his discharge.

Freedom didn't taste as sweet as that moment he stepped out of the door of the hospital.

Once again, he didn't expect to see a pair of startled chocolate eyes staring right at him. Seeing her outfit, it seems like she too was ready to leave the medical prison. She smiled at him.

"Looks like you're ready to leave." She said as she walked to him.

"Can say the same for you." He looked around him. " Your friend isn't there to pick you up?"

She shook her head. " She doesn't know and she has work to do, I don't want to disturb her."

"Right. Well I can walk you home if you want..." He scratched his head, embarrassingly. 'I'm just being polite' he thought. After all , he wasn't going to let the girl walked alone. It could be dangerous and she seemed so frail.

"I mean I heard you lived in Karakura and so am I, so..." He trailed off.

Hinamori blushed. "If it doesn't bother you..."

"It's okay. Let's go then" And they both walked out of the hospital, together.

* * *

_**R&R! **_

_**Ahhh I'm not dead! Life is busy busy! And yes, I took my time. :-p**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hitsugaya fixed his tie right, looking at the mirror, still hesitant about tonight. Hinamori had invited him to Kuchiki's Gallery Art when he drove her home. Apparently some of her new works were exposed tonight, along with other minor painters. He wasn't comfortable about going alone, seemed like too personnal for his liking so he invited Matsumoto and the others to come along. Hinamori wouldn't take offense of that, would she? After all, the more people come, the more success she'll get. He took a final critical glance over his appearence, cozy and casual, and left.

The more he'd been thinking about it, the more he regretted. Finally, coming with Matsumoto might have been one of the worst idea he had. She didn't stop harassing him all the way to the gallery. "Why do you suddenly want to go to a gallery exposition? From what I know, you were never a fan of art, Toushirou! Why the sudden interest? I'm so surprised! I ask Ichigo to come along, did you know what he did? He just laughed and just said you really must be into it!"

Go to hell Kurosaki! This was bad enough and they didn't even arrive yet. Worse, Hisagi just had to put his grain of salt.

"Wow! I never thought I'd get to see you chasing a girl. I was beginning to think you'd end up like the man in the 40 year old virgin! Maybe there's hope for you, after all!" And that damn idiot just laughed his ass off, quickly followed by everyone in the car except Kira.

They continued like that until we arrived.

"Mm, there's more people than I expected. Do you think there's sake?" Matsumoto asked as they enter the building.

"It's a gallery exposition, Matsumoto, not a drinking contest party. If you want to drink, go somewhere else."

She arched an eyebrow with a mocking air.

"And to miss meeting with Hinamori-san? No way! I want to see who's the girl that could melt your ice! Must be an awesome girl!"

He already had an headache. "Just behave okay?" He said sighing. There was no point in arguing with her anyway. They entered the big room, already crowded. Hitsugaya wandered around, looking at the painting, bemused. He wasn't an expert in this field, far from it. Painting were too abstract, he never really understood the meaning of them, if there was any. To him, they were just drawings. He felt a lot more at ease with music; the soothing melody, the harmony of the notes, the dynamics of the sounds. These were words. Music had always evocated feelings in him

"What do you think?" A voice disburbed his thought. He turned around; Hinamori was standing right behind him, smiling expectantly. He looked back at her work.

"It's very...pretty" He said, from a lack of words.

She laughed ans shook her head.

"Come on, I want to show you something." She took his wrist and left the room.

"Where're we going?"

"It's a room where we store the paintings that aren't exposed." She opened the door of a tiny room.

"Mmm where did they put it? ... Ah here it is!"

She showed him her painting. Suprise filled him. It was a very much faithful portrayal of himself. He took it.

"I wanted to give it to you." She blushed lightly. " I wasn't sure if you were coming or not tonight but I bought it just in case you would."

"Well thank you. You didn't have to, really."

"Kurosaki-san told me you had a grandmother. You could give it to her. I mean, no offense, but I don't think you're the kind of guy whose has a portrayal of himself on his wall."

"Thank you very much." The corner of his lips curved up really slightly. She smiled shyly.

They returned to the exposition room. Hinamori was immediatly catch by Rukia who dragged her away, a suspicious look thrown at him.

"Well, well, well, I've been looking for you for hours and what do I see? You walking back with no other than Hinamori-san!"

What an annoying voice! He thought. He sighed, prepared himself for another hour of incessant question. He turned to glare at his manager, a smug smile on her outrageous lips.

"Looks like Ichigo and Hisagi were right after all. You have a nice taste. She's very pretty. I should introduce myself, don't you think?" And without waiting his answer, she walked toward Hinamori and Rukia.

Suddenly, an arm rested on hsi shoulder. He looked up, to see Hisagi and Ichigo. He frowned at them and removed the arm off.

"Matsumoto's right. She's quite pretty. Didn't thought that was you're type though. She might not have a body like Matsumoto or Ichigo's fangirl – Ichigo fowned - the cute nurse Inoue, but she's still fine. Cute baby face. Slender body..."

"Continue like this and you're going to regret it" Hitsugaya growled.

"Easy, easy. I'm joking, joking. I just didn't think you'd have the same type of girl as Ichigo! He seemed to have a fixation of your cute girlfriend's friend."

Hitsugaya rose his eyebrow, surprised as Ichigo, red, punched Hisagi. He turned to look at Matsumoto talking with the two petite girl. Hinamori briefly glance at him, perplex and looked back at Matsumoto.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Matsumoto hadn't been satisfied when they left. She hadn't been able to drink. So to composate that, she invited Hinamori and Rukia to a party. Though, they were both quite hesitant, they didn't have the courage to refuse. Matsumoto could be a fantastic persuasive person if she wanted to.

That's why, two nights later after the gallery exposition, they all managed to gather around diner and a bottle of sake. Hinamori and Rukia didn't drink much, but as said earlier, she's a persuasive person. You can't say no.

"I have a idea. Let's play! A drinking contest party! Whohouuu!"

Everyone cheered at the idea. Everyone but the sober ones.

"Matsumoto, you're already drunk and so are half of the people here. There's no need for a drinking contest. " Hitsugaya, the voice of the reason. Rukia, Hinamori, and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"You're so not fun! Everyone, you agree huh? Let's play okay, okay? Hinamori, Kuchiki, let's play, please?" She played the goo goo eyes. And the girls didn't have the heart to bluntly say no like they should. Matsumoto cheered up and filled their glass.

"Let's play truth and dare, okay? Here's the rules. You ask a question to the person you want to know something about, that person can't lie of course; but if he donesn't answer, as a dare, we'll have to empty a glass entirely filled of sake. It's clear? Let's begin:"

She turned the bottle, scanning the table, the bottle pointed to...Ichigo. She smirked evilly. He glared at her.

"So Ichigo, I heard you had a 'collision' with Kuchiki, in the hospital. But you see, even though you two quarrel like two children in love – Ichigo and Rukia looked horrified – I really wonder... What do you think about her?"

Rukia blushed as she glance at Ichigo who was scolding, embarrased, refused to look at her. She then looked at Matsumoto, still smirking and back to him. He fixed his eyes on his glass. And back at Matsimoto.

"I never said I'd play your stupid game. And I don't." Matsumoto looked unhappy, everyone whoo-ed

"Oh come on, Ichigo. If you're too embarrassed to answer, then drink; it's not like you're going to be drunk with one glass." Hisagi said.

Matsumoto straightened on her sit, her lips lit up in a devious smile.

"Fine, Ichigo. Guys, let's add some rules, in case some people – She eyed Hitsugaya and Ichigo – aren't willing to play fair." The two man snorted.

"If someone refuse to answer and fufill their dare, we are going to reveal some dirty little humiliating secrets about them that no one had ever heard of." She said, looking straight at the genius and the carrot top.

"Just in case you're thinking I'm kidding, Ichigo, you should know that your father is a fantastic drinking partner; and in its inffluence, he can reveal a lot of things, some humiliating story of yours for example." Her smiled got bigger and bigger, almost reaching her ears. Ichigo paled and gulped.

"So your call. Either you drink like a good boy or I'll tell everyone one of your moment you wish you could forget."

Ichigo swear many profanaties under his breath, sent a death glare and drank.

"My turn!" He turner the bottle, violently.

Next: Hinamori. The poor girl paled.

"Let's not beat around the bush! Hinamori, what's up with you and Toushirou?"

Everyone around the table reacted differently: Hinamori's eyes widened and blushed like a tomato, Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, glaring, Matsumoto and Hisagi laughed hard, Rukia looked suspicious and the silent Kira looked confused.

"I... Um... We..." She stuttered. She looked at Hitsugaya then at Rukia desperately.

"Wait." Hitsugaya lift his hand. "Hinamori can't drink. Didn't the doctor tell you to avoid drinking, Hinamori?"

She opened her mouth to reply when Rukia beat her to it.

"Yeah, that's right! You just got out of the hospital. So carrot top, sorry for you but she can't drink if she doesn't want to answer your question." Rukia smirked triumphly.

But Ichigo had more trick up his sleeve.

"Hinamori, remember that I work at the hospital too. And you're familiar with it, aren't you? And you're quite clumsy right? You know how it is, gossip and gossip. I heard some very interesting about you."

Hitsugaya stared at him, bemused. Was he serious or utterly lying?

"It's unfair." Hitsugaya said. "She only has two options. She can't drink Kurosaki! If she could, she would have done it now instead of letting you torturing her. It's Matsumoto you should take revenge, not her."

"Then, here's one dare specially for you Hina-chan!" Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya pitied the poor girl. Couldn't they leave her alone?

"You have to kiss the one who ask the question!"

"What?" cried simultaneously Ichigo, Hitsugaya and Rukia.

But Hinamori didn't argue. She kissed Ichigo on the cheek quickly and sat down.

They all looked shocked by the quickness of her action. "Oh, I was thinking on the lips" Matsumoto lamented.

They continued like this for a long time, until most of them were sleeping drunk.

Coincidently , Hitsugaya happened to walk Hinamori home once again. It was actually Matsumoto's plan.

"Thank you for saving me earlier. I thought Kurosaki-kun would never let me go so easily."

"It's okay. Kurosaki must have been really embarrassed and upset against Matsumototo and unfortunately, it was on you."

"I've never had luck unlike you apparently!"

"Huh? Unlike me?"

"During the game, you never got picked by Rangiku-san, or Kurosaki-kun or even Hisagi-san. And they are the ones who ask the most embarrassing question!"

"Mmm seems like so." He abrutly looked up at the stars.

"So... you never went further than Karakura and its area?" Mentionning of the questions asked to her.

"Huh. Ahh yeah. My father was born here and so was my mother. They met in elementary school and had been together since then. Isn't that great? I had wished to find a love like theirs once upon a time. And there were so many things I wanted to do."

"Once upon a time?" he was confused.

"Yeah, after I found out my illness, you know? I don't have a long lifespan. I have to focus on more important things."

She smiled dreamily. Of course, her hope to find somewhere love hadn't died. There was still the tiniest of hope in her heart. But she didn't want to make illusion. It was probably impossible. Or maybe not, as she looked briefly at her companion. She had admitted that she liked him. He might be not talkative and could appear quite cold at times, but she knew he was a gentle soul. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have bothered to walk her home twice, right? She felt at ease with him. Safe. And he had this mysterious aura around him that was quite attractive too. She wanted to know him better.

"You sound like you gave up."

Her eyes narrowed into two slits. "Excuse me? Who the hell are you to say me that? I didn't give up. I'm realistic!"

He scoffed. "Realistic? You're running away. You told it yourself. 'There were so many things I wanted to do!' You could still do it if you really want to. But you're hiding behind your illness. You're not living, Hinamori! You're waiting in your death row. Because you have just little time left doesn't mean you can't enjoy life! What were the things you wanted to do but relay? Hm? Travelling around the country, taking the plane for the first time of your life? Sky-diving or ride a horse?"

He gripped her by the shoulders. "Just stop running away!"

Tears overflowed her face, and Hitsugaya, suddenly ashamed, took a step back. He didn't mean to hurt her. He was just so exasperated by her contentment of life. He wanted her to live fully, with no regrets. Like she should have, like _he_ should have. There were so many things left to do. Wanting to put them aside so he could focus on his career. But he too, had seen his lifespan shortened from several years to a few months only. He reflected his own regrets on hers. Hitsugaya look down, unable to look at her.

"I... I'm sorry. I crossed the line. I shouldn't have said that. I... Let's just go."

And without waiting her, he walked away. Hinamori still shocked, watched him getting away. She closed her eyes, holding back her tears and walked behind him. The atmosphere cozy and warm turned abrutly into a cold and tense one.

* * *

**R&R!**

**Things are getting to slow in this story. Thanks for everyone who read and review this story. :) **

**Unfornately, I don't think I'll be able to update. So this story is going to go on "Stand By". I enter University this year and I _know_ I won't have time. I'm going to Pharm school or at least, I want to pass the exam. And first year is one of the hardest, so yeah, I'm going right to hell work. **


End file.
